The Stolen Kiss
by Ni-chan9
Summary: The real ending of R1's Episode 6...in my mind xD


**Set around Episode 6 of Season 1.**

**A/N:** So, this is a Re-Upload. I don't know why I even deleted this in the first place. I think I was just going on a deleting craze on all my stories & this got caught in it. But reading it again I do like this story :3 And I freakin' fell for the Suzaku/Lelouch/Suzaku pairing yet again! I swear it's like the fourth fucking time. Curse these two and being so perfect for each other. Anyways, I figured if I'm gonna re-upload it I might as well revise it a little. I hope those of you who faved this before find this again! D: I'm so sorry I deleted it in the first place~! I won't do it again, I promise! –pinky swears- And I hope new people find & enjoy this too! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Code Geass nor any of it's potentially gay characters.

* * *

><p><strong>~THE STOLEN KISS~<strong>

"Suzaku…"

"…Hm?" The brunette was jotting down the last note onto his paper, glancing over at the other teen's notebook beside him and copying the material in his own before he looked up across the round table at his friend.

"I just… I want to thank you for saving me earlier." Lelouch held his gaze on the polished table below him. "I would've died if I had fallen off that roof…"

"…It's no problem, Lelouch." The Japanese boy put his attention back on his notes as he didn't wish to think about his friend dying.

"It is." Lelouch looked at him from underneath long lashes for a split second before he averted them to the side. "Just like before, you protected me from being shot and ended up being shot in my place because of it." His voice was soft and regretful as his fist clenched on top of the table, "And I couldn't save you then-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Suzaku interrupted, holding his nose in his textbook and making it difficult for Lelouch to see his face. "There wasn't much someone could've done in your situation."

"I could've jumped in front of the bullet or some-"

"_No_." The brunette stated, to Lelouch, surprisingly stern. Violet eyes widened somewhat and he listened intently to his friend's elaboration. "Absolutely not. That's just plain reckless and suicidal. I would never want you to do that."

Lelouch gazed at him for a moment before his enlarged purple hues narrowed. "_You_ would do that."

Suzaku snapped his head up, "That's-!" He clamped his mouth shut, realizing that he couldn't really argue with that.

Lelouch chuckled slightly, a soft smile gracing his features. "You're a hypocrite, Suzaku."

"Am not!" The teen pouted.

"Even so," Lelouch's smile slipped back into a frown, ignoring the boy's comment, "You are because you always help others, but never want anyone to help you… Sometimes I feel like…I never_can _help you."

"You're helping me now with my homework," Suzaku smiled kindly. One of his wide and sincere smiles that made Lelouch believe he hadn't aged a day from the happy times in their boyhood.

Lelouch's mouth was tempted to curl up to return the gesture as he looked upon the big olive green eyes, yet refrained when he breathed out a melancholy sigh.

Suzaku blinked, not quite sure what the exhale meant and his smile fell from his face. "Lelouch, I protect you because you're my friend. Not 'cause I expect anything in return from you," he explained, looking at Lelouch intently now.

The dark haired teen didn't respond and Suzaku glanced down, reaching his hand out to slide his book towards him, "…Though if you don't mind…" the soldier flipped some pages of his spiral notebook, stopping on one and pressing his index finger on top of it, "showing me how to solve this problem?" He glanced up. "It's not that I can't read your notes, I just have a hard time understanding the steps." Lelouch stared at his friend for a moment. Particularly at the warm smile still plastered on the other boy's face and his green eyes slowly looking to the side in confusion, "I mean if you want-"

"What problem?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh, number one on the study guide." Suzaku looked down at his paper, "I know you have to carry the three, but where to?"

Lelouch closed his eyes, resting on the back of his hand like he had expected something more difficult. "You don't carry the three; you have to create an opposite equation to cancel it out."

"What?" The brunette blinked, "How do you do that?"

Lelouch opened one eye and answered leisurely, "Switch the signs and the variables."

"Into what?"

"The opposite."

"So it'll be negative?"

"Yeah, and don't forget the parenthesis."

"Parenthesis?"

"Yes, so you know to factor them first."

"Factor? Well, alright, but what about this little two?"

"That's squared. You calculate it after the parenthesis."

"Alright, so…the answer's twenty?"

"No…" The chair screeched as it scooted back upon Lelouch standing up. He walked around the dining room table and stood behind Suzaku. "It's like this," he reached his hand down and swiftly took the pencil from the brunette's grasp before he leaned his upper body over Suzaku's shoulder to write.

Suzaku watched carefully at the high-speed way his friend handled the pencil, making his words come out quickly onto the paper. The way he solved it made it look so effortless. "…Oh, I see!" He exclaimed after Lelouch stopped writing. "Let me try this next one, Lelouch." The raven haired looked at him, but handed his pencil back and watched as Suzaku worked determinedly. "So…is this right?"

Lelouch bent down slightly, studying the equation, "Yeah, that's right."

"Yes!" Suzaku grinned, clenching his fist, "I'm really feeling accomplished today!"

Lelouch smiled a bit and he leaned back up into an erect stance. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Suzaku held up a finger for each of his achievements, "I saved my best friend, I retrieved a stray cat, I actually understood a math problem-"

"You got a kiss from my little sister."

Suzaku paused and then chuckled a bit at the blunt statement. The beloved sister was upstairs sleeping right now as it was late in the evening. "Yeah, I suppose I did," he said. "I can't believe the president made that the prize." He gave a sideways smile as he shook his head amusingly.

"Well, now you know Milly. She always wants something to see." Lelouch crossed his arms over his chest and gave a roll of his eyes.

"I'm just sorry I'm the one that caught Arthur then. She might've not been disappointed if it was anyone else." Suzaku leaned on the palm of his hand, recalling the rescue of the cat and kiss on the cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch looked down at him.

"Nunally's not even in the student council… Still…" He spoke, like his friend never asked a question, "I'm glad she did what she did. For the other's sake."

"Suzaku, _what _are you talking about?" Lelouch repeated, slightly irritated that he didn't receive an answer the first time.

"I mean just think about it, Lelouch. Imagine the embarrassment anyone else in the student council would have gone through if it wasn't for Nunally." The teen further explained, "I'm Japanese. An _Eleven_ to them. I don't think any of them would feel comfortable kissing me."

Lelouch stared at him for a moment. His voice grew faint, "You don't know that…"

"I do," Suzaku looked over his shoulder at him, as the raven haired still stood behind his chair. "I know Shirley doesn't want _me_ as her first kiss," he tossed Lelouch a hinting look, but the teen didn't seem to pick up on it or he just disregarded it. "Rivalz is dead set on Milly, I'm pretty sure Milly likes girls, Kallen hates me, Nina is scared of me and-"

"I would."

"-You're- Wait…what?" His eyes barely had time to meet violet before a delicate hand tilted his chin upwards and warm lips covered his own. The kiss was a chaste one that only lasted for a few seconds before Lelouch suddenly pulled back, their parting mouths making a soft smacking sound. Suzaku gawked up at the other boy, his eyes wide and he reluctantly finished his sentence, "…And you're…my best _friend_…right?"

A rosy blush ran across the prince's pale cheeks and he quickly nodded, "Y-Yeah, I was just proving a point."

"Right…"

"S-So don't insinuate that nobody wants to kiss you because that's not true." Lelouch turned and went back around the table, taking his seat across from the boy. The table was fairly large so there was a relatively good amount of space between the two. His straight black hair fell over his flushed face as he bent his head down to begin writing some notes into his binder.

Suzaku only wished his unruly, chocolate hair could do that for him because at the moment he wasn't too sure red wasn't staining his cheeks either. They sure did _feel_ hot. He turned pages in his notebook to fill the awkward silence with the swooshing of paper. The brunette attempted to go back to his studies, but how could he after that? Lelouch kissed him. They had been friends since they were young and never had their lips ever connected. Not even a little. It wasn't like there was tongue involved or anything, but still. They were best _friends_. Could best friends do that and still be just best friends? Suzaku nervously glanced up from across the counter at the other teen. They've been friends for years. He wasn't about to let a petty kiss jeopardize their friendship. Suzaku scowled determinedly. He just needed to break the silence and make everything go back to normal. "…Um, Lelouch...?"

"…Hm?" The thinner boy made a noise in the back of his throat in response.

"Uh…" Now that the brunette got his attention, he really didn't know what to say. He never really was one to think out plans. "…Was I your first?" The words unexpectedly spilled out and Suzaku received a wide-eyed look from the raven haired. He quickly covered it up, "I mean! Your first friend! Yeah, I…don't think I've ever asked you that before."

Lelouch frowned, raising an eyebrow questioningly. He averted his hues to the wooden surface below his books. "Yes, you are. I could've sworn I've told you this already."

"Really? Oh, well, it must've slipped my mind," the brunette sketched his pencil across his paper as he also looked down. Another awkward silence… If that was his approach to fill the quietness, he'd give it a D for dumb. The soldier sighed softly.

"…Suzaku, look…" Said teen glanced up at the boy speaking. "I'm sorry I…kissed you… " He could practically _see_ the uncomfortable atmosphere he had created. "…Just forget about it," his voice was quiet and his head hung low, still unable to fully look at the brown haired boy.

"No, it's fine!" Suzaku exclaimed, blurting out unexpected things again. "I mean…" He recoiled, realizing his sudden yell had somewhat startled his friend. He exhaled; never did he think he would find himself in this predicament. "What I'm saying is you don't have to apologize. It's not like you meant to…or…wait…" He scratched the back of his head as he started to confuse himself. It wasn't like anything pushed Lelouch or he was dared to or anything. So maybe he _did_ mean to… But now he said he was sorry so he must regret it or wanted to take it back.

Lelouch didn't really know what to say, but now he could bring himself to stare at Suzaku only because he was so lost about how to handle this whole situation. Did he mean to? What kind of question was that? He ran a hand through his jet black locks. "Suzaku, let's just end this here before things get any weirder. I'm sorry I even made this study session so awkward. Now just accept my apology and forget that ever happened."

"No way," Suzaku scowled, "Lelouch, you always just want to push things away. Well, I for one like to confront them, so I will not forget."

Lelouch sighed heavily. Why the hell did he have to kiss the most stubborn boy on Earth? "Look, I just felt bad that you didn't get your kiss from a member in the student council. I didn't want you to feel cheated just because you're Japanese, okay?"

"Honest? That's it?" Suzaku tilted his head to the side.

"_Yes_," Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"…You swear, Lelouch? You tend to lie a lot. Especially when it comes to your feelings."

Lelouch looked at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What are you trying to say, Suzaku?"

The boy shrugged, "I'm just saying you lie about your feelings a lot."

"So you think I'm lying?"

"Well…you did kiss me."

"I told you, it was so you didn't feel bad!"

"Well, then you could've just gave me a speech or something instead of physically doing it."

"Well, excuse me. Whatever was I thinking?" Lelouch spat out sarcastically. "That's why I'm trying to apologize!"

"Well, you don't have to do that..."

"Why!"

"Because that'd mean you didn't mean to."

Lelouch stared at him for a moment. "…Suzaku, I'm done with this conversation."

"Aw, come on!" The teen whined. "You always do this! We're suppose to be best friends, Lelouch, and that includes being honest with each other."

"Yeah, and I'm honestly telling you I don't wanna talk about it anymore, so stop _always_ being so stubborn and just let it go."

"I'm not." The brunette said, glimpsing down as he mumbled, "You started this."

Though Lelouch heard him. "And now I'm ending it." He put his attention back on his studies as he flipped through pages in the textbook and wrote down answers to different problems and such. He appeared occupied solving the equations, but Suzaku knew answering the problems were a walk in the park for him. Well, maybe not _that_. That task might prove a little difficult for Lelouch. But the math homework their teacher had assigned was as easy as pie for him. It didn't _nearly_ require the focused facial expression the raven wore.

"Ugh! Lelouch things are totally gonna stay weird between us now!"

"No, it's not. If you just _forget_." Lelouch answered, proving to Suzaku that he wasn't as focused on his studies as he tried to appear.

"No, I already told you that." The brunette frowned.

"And I do recall already giving you an answer. You just don't want to accept it for some reason."

Suzaku looked taken a back a bit. His eyes widened before they fell down to the table. "I just thought…"

"…Thought what?" Lelouch looked up at him.

"…Ugh! People kiss each other all the time in other countries. Whether as a greeting or goodbye and it doesn't change anything between them. So I see no reason why we, being best friends, can't be cool with it."

"You're cool with it?" Violet hues widened a tad.

"I am if you are," Olive green met purple.

Lelouch glanced away. He was the one that started it, so why not be the one to set things back to normal? "…Yeah, I'm fine with it. You're right, best friends should be able to overcome any obstacle." He gave Suzaku a sheepish smile.

"Actually…" Suzaku mused and black eyebrows rose questioningly just when the soldier's phone vibrated in his pant's pocket. "…Aw, military calls." He slid his cell back into his pocket after reading the text message from his superior, Lloyd.

Lelouch nodded. "I'll walk you out then." They stood up from their chairs and the brunette collected all his things in has bag before they walked over to the front door. "See ya, Suzaku," the raven haired teen turned the knob and pulled the door open.

"Later, Lelouch," the soldier stepped out and then suddenly whirled around as if he forgot something.

"Wha-?" was all that escaped his mouth when lips hastily pressed against his. It was longer and less innocent than their previous one.

Suzaku pulled back before Lelouch's legs turned to Jell-O and he wiped the thin trail of saliva off his mouth. "That's for stealing my first kiss." Suzaku smiled, "_Now_ we're cool."

Lelouch gawked at him, his heart now hammering in his chest. He scowled embarrassingly and was certain his facial coloration now reviled a tomato. "Y-You're still so stubborn!"

"No, now I'm even," the brunette winked, waving a hand. "Night, Lelouch!" He jogged down the stairs and the teen watched as the young man disappeared past the bushes into the darkening sky.

"…Not quite," Lelouch smeared the back of his hand across his mouth. "_I_ didn't use tongue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You can probably guess why I chose this title xD The episode that made me write this is called _The Stolen Mask_ & its one of my favs in R1. I always thought Suzaku was kind of cheated out of his prize. Nunally even said _since you guys both caught the cat_ (in which Lelouch didn't. he just almost fell off a roof & died) _you'll just have to settle for me! Almost a student council member!_ALMOST. The deal was a kiss from someone IN the student council! So who else would be fitting in the student council to grace Suzaku with his prize besides Lelouch? X3

**Really? 30 favs and only 12 reviews? ...REVIEW!**


End file.
